


Top of the Class

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Qui-Gon cameo, Coming Out, Crushes, Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: English is Kylo's favourite class, and not just because of the subject matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Cantina Week 59, education. The prompt is hot for teacher.

One of the other students in the class was giving a response to the teacher, a lengthy discussion on the consequences of the protagonist’s action. Kylo listened aptly, making quick notes in his notebook on the keywords he was ready to argue as well as agree with. He set his pencil down as the teacher gently winded down the talk, which he took as his cue to stretch his hand up. 

Ms. Weiss smiled, calling his name. Not Ben, but actually Kylo.

Kylo wasn’t smiling, but his mind was afloat, recalling with pride how Ms. Weiss reminded the class the importance of the points that he raised. 

It was Hux’s hand on his arm that yanked him out of the way of a door that flung open. 

“You’re like this every time after English,” Hux remarked, tone dry. 

“It’s my best class,” Kylo argued, stumbling to the other side of the hallway, towards his locker. “Ms. Weiss listens to me – if Tarkin listened to me in Chemistry that could just as readily be my best class too.”

“Except you don’t make googly eyes over Tarkin.”

“I don’t!” Kylo jerked his head out from his locker, hands still poised to grab the books for his next class, glancing worriedly to Hux. “Do I?”

“No,” Hux conceded after several seconds, the corner of his mouth seizing for a much shorter fraction of time. “Not that it makes a difference, everyone knows you have the hots for her.”

“Who doesn’t?” Picking up his books and twisting the lock shut he cocked his head to Hux. “And it’s not just because she’s pretty – not that she isn’t. She listens to everyone, and looks at you to give you her full attention. Those eyes, looking straight at you, and that voice – it’s perfect.”

“She’s not that special.” Upon the incredulous look Kylo gave him, Hux twisted his lips together before tipping his head slowly. “She is the nicest teacher, I’ll give you that. I like Tarkin but I wouldn’t want to cross him.”

“At least you see the truth about him.” Striding down the hallway without giving a backward glance Kylo spoke louder. “See you at lunch.”

Hux didn’t hold back a sigh, watching Kylo turn the corner before departing in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, don't worry, all teachers are behaving like proper teachers in this story. Nothing indecent here. The tags are 98% accurate. Check the end notes for the other two per cent, in way of a question.

Monday he sat at their table, trying not to drum his fingers. He knew Hux would be on his way. The cafeteria was noisy, more students filing in, but he didn’t see his bright hair. Hux arrived ten minutes later, sitting on the bench opposite him. His 20th century history class had a supply teacher and he kept a few of them behind.

Hux was never kept behind, at least not for misbehaviour. Turned out the teacher just wanted to clarify information regarding projects and tests from the students who were considered top of the class.

With that explanation it made perfect sense that Hux stayed behind.

But Tuesday Hux was fifteen minutes late again. 

Wednesday Kylo waited for him at Hux’s locker but after ten minutes he set off to Hux’s history room.

He nearly ran into Hux, who was exiting the classroom. The smile on his face waned but a flush played across the bridge of his nose. “I was just on my way to my locker, let’s go – I’m sure you’re hungry,” Hux said, taking hold of his arm. 

“Thank you for your help Hux, I really appreciate you offering your time,” came a voice from within the room, deep and sincere. 

The blush spread to his cheeks. 

Looking past his shoulder Kylo spotted the teacher; the long studying look he gave the boys concluded with a nod of acknowledgement.

Another tug to his arm and Kylo relented, Hux leading the way through the hall. “Mr Jinn – my teacher – he’s going to be with us for a month while our usual teacher is away on medical leave,” Hux explained.

“So – he had more questions for you?” Kylo asked, fighting back a frown. 

“Yes, and I had some questions about today’s discussion – he was telling me about the sources that he was using alongside Marcel’s references.” Hux shrugged, then acted as though it was a means of adjusting the weight of his books. “I lost track of time.”

“You never lose track of time,” Kylo countered, looking up, eyes narrowing in on Hux’s blush, still prominent. “You’d rather spend more time with an old man than me?”

“Of course not!” Hux protested, the blush reaching to his ears. “He’s… just a better teacher than Marcel and…” Working at his jaw, eyes darting aside before meeting Kylo’s, he tried for nonchalant. “He’s good-looking. And smart. And he’s so much better informed than Marcel. I want to learn as much from him as possible before he’s gone.”

Hux lost him with the glowing words. 

Good-looking?

It was a good thing Hux’s hand was still on his arm otherwise he’d be stumbling against the lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be worth tagging the crush Hux has on Jinn? 
> 
>  
> 
> If interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

Usually Hux would come to his locker after school. It was an easy point to get to, close to one of the exits. Occasionally they had their own after school programs but that wasn’t today. Hux would head straight home but a change in routine had him hurrying to the hall where Hux’s locker was. 

He was still packing his bag when he got there, settling against the neighbouring locker, head tilted back. The last of the students were gone, turning down the adjacent hallways. Hux glanced at him briefly, almost curious, before reaching for his last book. “Why did you come up here?”

Kylo didn’t say it was because downstairs was busier. “What time do you need to be home by?” 

“My dad will be home at four, so I can’t be later than that.” Bag zipped and locker shut tight, Hux eased his backpack around and onto his back. “Are we going somewhere?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kylo commented, not moving away from the lockers.

Nonplussed Hux stepped back, having expected him to join him in heading out. “So you’re asking me because…”

Kylo sighed, tilting his eyes further, to the ceiling. “This is going to sound awkward.”

“More so than already?” Still Hux stood waiting, expression lightening a fraction. 

“Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?” The question rushed out of Kylo’s lips, pouting them shut not stopping them in time.

The corner of Hux’s mouth pinched. “We go to the movies often enough. I don’t know why asking me that would suddenly become awkward.” 

Lowering his gaze to Hux, breathing out slowly through his nose, he took a step forward. Waited a second to see if Hux would step back before moving closer. Hux didn’t move, but he saw the edges of impatience wear down, his eyes softening. “It might be… that I didn’t notice something sooner, since I was normally making eyes at Ms. Weiss.”

Tension started to line his shoulders, tautening his arms all the way to his fingers, trying not to grip the straps of his backpack. “No, it’s fine, you don’t have to-” Hux insisted, cut off by Kylo’s hand curling around his.

Kylo pried Hux’s fingers loose, squeezing them briefly. "Do you want to go to the movies?”

Hux looked up from their fingers, wary, but Kylo saw the faint smile underneath, felt the squeeze on his fingers back. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they go to the movies. Kiss at some point before going home. On the drive back to Hux's place Kylo thinks to himself the date (yes, he uses the d-word) went pretty well. Except before Hux gets out of the car he leans in for another kiss. Which leads to making out in the car until they can't ignore the Morse code message via the Hux's house lights any more. 
> 
> The next time Kylo is making eyes in English is because he's spaced out and is thinking of the last make-out session he had with Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> If interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
